


Taken

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: When Peter is taken hostage, Neal is determined to get him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).



> Created for the CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016 exchange.

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pfby1n7nesgw3ut/taken.png?dl=0)


End file.
